


Like Fire

by draculard



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Choking, Crossdressing, F/F, Fem!Frollo, Genderbending, I mean of course there's sexual repression, Rough Kissing, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Trans Frollo, Trans Male Character, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: It’s when he’s got her pinned against him that Esmeralda feels it. His hand at her throat, his breath in her ear.The small, soft breasts beneath his robes.





	Like Fire

It’s when he’s got her pinned against him that Esmeralda feels it. His hand at her throat, his breath in her ear.

The small, soft breasts beneath his robes.

His figure is slight, his angles hard. She feels his hip bones jutting against her, his ribs moving against her back, and juxtaposed against it all, impossibly, are those small, soft breasts.

Esmeralda’s mind lights up with new connections as suddenly everything makes sense. Frollo’s severity, his sexual repression, his all-too-evident longing for her. She reaches behind her and puts her hands on Frollo’s hips, pulling him even closer to her, and suddenly his grip falters.

He hesitates. He almost moves away.

Then his hand tightens on her throat; he hisses, almost inaudibly, and Esmeralda knows without looking that his lips are pulled back from his teeth in a snarl. 

“You’re hiding yourself away,” Esmeralda says. Her voice echoes strangely through the cathedral, bounces off the tall, stained-glass windows and stone arches. “Just like you hide Quasimodo.”

She feels his fingers flexing down her jawline and she turns in his arms, leaving a twisting, burning sensation on her neck from his hands. She puts her hands on his waist  — his slender, feminine waist  — and smiles up at him.

And before he can react, she kisses him, and his hand on her throat tightens, tightens, and she wonders what happened to this woman to turn her so hard and cold.

He kisses her back. He doesn’t want to; his teeth clash against hers; he bites her lip; he draws blood. He uses his grip on her neck to push her away, and Esmeralda uses her grip on his waist to stay.

And when her breasts brush his, hidden beneath his robes, arousal spreads through her veins like fire.


End file.
